My Little Pony - Ace Attorney: Trials in Equestria
Trials in Equestria is an upcoming fan-made sequel to the popular Turnabout Storm movie series. In Trials in Equestria, you will be taking on currently a minumin of six main cases, three side cases, two remastered cases, and three non-canon cases, as well as a video game adaption of the original Turnabout Storm. (More cases will added later) The game is still in VERY early stages and isn't expected to see the light of day for around two or more years. Development Trials in Equestria is being developed with Action script 2.0 in Adobe Flash CS6, and is current set to be released on Deviantart, and Game Jolt. Gameplay/Features The gameplay is heavely based on Phoenix Wight: Dual Destinies' gameplay both in and outside of the court as well as taking some elements from Professer Layton vs. Phoenix Wight. During investigation sections you will be able to travel around the town or city the case takes place in while looking for evidence relating to the crime as well as question citizens for information. Trial segments will include many features from past Ace attorney games, including the Mood Matrix from dual destinies, Breaking Psyche-Locks, and using Apollo's braclet to point out lies. Two new gameplay elements that will be added: #Being able to object without evidence, as some testimonies will not require any. #Using previous statements as evidence, as some testimonies may contradict these statements. Plot The plot continues from where Turnabout Storm left off and spans across five cases and many side cases (Excluding the Turnabout Storm adaption): 'Main Cases' Case 1 - Turnabout Phoenix Fall: Only a couple months after the events of Dual Destinies, Phoenix is pulled into Equestria to take on another murder cases, only this time Phoenix brought his Employee's, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, and his daughter Trucy Wright along. Development Progress: 2% Case 2 - Turnabout Academy: Coming Soon. Case 3 - Turnabout Lyre: Coming Soon. Case 4 - Turnabout Sparkle: Coming Soon. Case 5 - Turnabout Towards Tomorrow: Coming Soon. 'Side Cases' The Hearth's Warming Turnabout - Twilight, and the members of the Wright anyting agency, are enjoying a fireworks display celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve, but their evening is interrupte d when Phoenix is arrested under charges of murder. Enraged, Twilight takes up the case with Colbalt at her side to defend phoenix in court. Development Progress: 3% Turnabout Time - The Doctor is to be put on trial for the murder of a Unicorn named Neon Lights, causing Ditzy to turn to the Wright Anything Agency for help, only to run into Cobalt before leaving Canterlot who accepts the case with Ditzy as his investigative partner and co-council. (Takes place between Case 2 and 3) Turnabout Cello - On the same day Phoenix returns from his year long dissappearence he's already dragged into another case, defending Vinyl Scratch after being accused of murding her roommate Octavia.(Takes place between Case 3 and 4) More later... 'Remastered Cases' 'Doli Incapax: Horse Lawyer' The Blinded Turnabout - When a pair of twins is accused of murdering a famous movie star in their own home, Doli is more than willing to protect the twins due to their special conditions. But how can they be innocent with countless pieces of evidence and two eye witnesses pointint to their guilt? Me, Myself, and Turnabout - In the middle of the theft of a tremendously valuable artifact, a security guard is found dead... and locked in the same room, as the suspected theif. Sure, it seems simple enough... But have you taken your client's mental disorder into account? 'Non-canon Cases' Turnabout Mentally Advanced - After Turnabout Sparkle, Phoenix is pulled into an alternate version of Equestria with more... crazy versions of the mane six and is forced by Twilight to defend Fluttershy in yet another murder case. (Takes place in the Metally advanced Universe) Ultra fast Turnabout - After Turnabout Academy, Apollo is pulled into a alternate dimention of Equestria by Princess Celestia to defend Twilight. After a very creepy sounding explanation, Apollo proceeds to the detention center only to find out, that the Twilight of this universe is very different from the Twilight he knows. (Takes Place in the Ultra Fast Pony Universe) Turnabout's are Witchcraft - 'After turnabout Lyre, Athena is pulled into an alternate version of Equestria by a very spoiled and self-absorbed Twilight to defend her brother and husband, Francis. Athena will come across many obsticales along the way, many make her doubt whether Twilight is on the up and up. '(Takes place in the Friendship is Witchcraft Universe) Characters Protagonists *'Phoenix Wright '- The protagonist of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Justice For All, Trials and Tribulations, and Dual Destinies ''. A previously disbarred defense attorney who has regained his badge. His magatama allows him to see Psyche-Locks around people, showing that they are hiding something from him. *'Apollo Justice''' - The protagonist of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, and Dual Destinies ''has the ability to detect subtle, subconscious movements that witnesses make, with said ability being aided by his bracelet. *'Athena Cykes''' - The newest addition to the Wright Anything Agency's defense team. She can examine witnesses' emotions using the Mood Matrix, which is operated via Widget, a small computer on her necklace that occasionally blurts out what Cykes is really thinking. *'Twilight Sparkle' - A studious Alicorn, and the former protege of Princess Celestia. Twilight is the one who brought Phoenix to Equestria at the beginning of Turnabout Storm and served as Phoenix's Co-council and Investigation partner. *'Cobalt Spikes' - A Unicorn who is newly employed at Ponyville's Wight Anything Agency with Apollo as his mentor. Cobalt's Cutie mark is that of an emerald. Other Main Characters *'Sonata Gloom' - A Unicorn Pony who was the main antagonist of Turnabout Storm, and now works at Twilight's Castle. Sonata serves as the players co-council for a couple of cases, but she returns multiple times in each case. *'Beatrix Lulamoon' - Trixie's younger sister and the main prosecuter of the game. She seems to hold a large grudge against her older sister and will stop at nothing to get her behind bars, or in this case, banished. *'Trixie Lulamoon' - A female unicorn pony, a former prosecuter, and traveling magician. Trixie served as the prosecuter during Turnabout Storm and is the suspect in Turnabout Phoenix Fall. *'The Judge' - The unnamed Judge who has presided over most of the cases in Ace Attorney series. *'Miles Unknown' - A mysterious Pegasus Pony and is the detective of this game. Not much is known about him, but it seems that he knows Cobalt, but Cobalt doesn't know him. Other member's of the Main Six *'Applejack' - A female Earth pony. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acreswith her grandmother Granny Smith, her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. *'Rainbow Dash' - A female Pegasus pony. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. *'Pinkie Pie' - A female Earth pony. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She served as Phoenix's second investigation partner during Turnabout Storm. *'Fluttershy' - A female Pegasus pony. She lives in a small cottage near theEverfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. *'Rarity '- a female unicorn pony. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. She is also the only one who think's Phoenix's hair is Fabulous, however she isn't too fond of Apollo's and even tried to cut his hair immediatly after seeing it. pic 1.png pic 2.png pic 3.png pic 4.png Teaser poster.png Case.png pic 5.png|A Sample of what the enhanced profile section will look like. This will be accessible from the main menu and in game. YukariShy and Novine Dazzle in Trials in Equestria.png|YukariShy and Novine as they will appear in the friendship is magic - the after years cases. External link(s) *The Games Facebook page *The Games Deviantart Group *The Games Game Jolt Page Category:Fan games